Tonight I Want to Feel It
by smothis
Summary: Sam wakes up in the back of the Impala with a very horny archangel.


Sam wasn't exactly sure how he ended up in the back of the Impala, but he certainly wasn't complaining as he found himself being straddled by an obviously horny archangel. "Gabriel, what are y-" he was cut off as Gabriel forced their lips together. His hands moved down to Sam's pajama bottoms, pushing the elastic off his hips and down his legs. Sam gasped as Gabriel grasped his half-hard cock and started pumping it lazily.

Sam let out a high-pitched whine as Gabriel licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, before taking it into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, going much too slow for Sam's liking. His hips bucked upwards, but Gabriel slung his arm across his waist, preventing anymore movement. "G-Gabriel, please…" Sam managed to choke out, his hands tangling in the angel's hair. Gabriel's tongue pressed against the slit of Sam's cock before sweeping back down the underside.

Sam's head fell back against the seat, a low moan escaping him as Gabriel finally took all of him into his mouth. He felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Gabriel's throat, the angel's tongue flat against the underside. Gabriel swallowed and Sam gasped. He came, his back arching and his mouth opening in a silent moan. He came back down, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. "What, what was that for?" he asked, leaning his head back against the arm rest.

"Seeing you take out that pack of vampires today," Gabriel said, pushing Sam's shirt up and kissing his stomach. "That was so hot. I wanted you so badly. I needed you so badly." Gabriel continued to kiss up Sam's torso, biting every now and then to leave teeth marks.

Sam exhaled softly, closing his eyes as he felt Gabriel's hands caressing his sides. "Fuck, Sam. I need you so bad." Gabriel said again. His movements became more forceful as he latched on to Sam's neck, sucking and biting enough to leave a bruise that he'd have to explain to Dean later.

Gabriel snapped a bottle of lube into existence, and with another snap, they were both completely naked. Sam barely had time to take a breath before he felt fingers prodding at his entrance. He moaned lowly as they pushed themselves in, making quick work at stretching him.

Gabriel scissored and crooked his fingers, barely brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves, causing Sam's hips to buck. A soft whine of protest escaped him as the fingers pulled out but he gasped when he felt Gabriel lining himself up. Gabriel looked at him and Sam gave him a quick nod before the angel started pushing himself in.

Sam drew in a deep breath as Gabriel entered slowly, giving him time to adjust. "Fuck, Gabriel. Come on," Sam grunted, trying to Gabriel to get going. Gabriel finally bottomed out, letting out a low moan as he did so. Sam let out a low whine and tried to move his hips but Gabriel was still holding him down.

"Gabriel," Sam breathed out. "Move, please." Gabriel nodded and started rocking his hips, picking up his pace with each thrust.

Gabriel hit Sam's prostrate dead on, and he uttered an unintelligible string of curses while roamed his hands all over Gabriel, gripping and releasing, leaving small pink half-moons in his wake as he laid mindless claim to every inch of the archangel's body. Gabriel groaned as he felt Sam's nails digging into his skin, and responded by gripping Sam's cock in one hand and pumping it time to his quickening pace.

"GabrieI, I need…gonna –" Sam arched his back off the set, his vision going white as his orgasm hit him. Gabriel saw stars as he felt Sam's muscles clench down on his cock as Sam came, and that put him over the edge. He let out a stuttered gasp as he climaxed, riding it out.

Gabriel finally fell on top of Sam, breathing heavily. Sam ran his hand through the archangel's hair, pushing it away from his eyes. "Gabe," he said quietly, looking down at him.

Gabriel looked up at him and smiled, snapping his fingers. Next thing Sam knew, he was back in his motel bed, with Dean snoring slightly in the bed next to him. Sam shook his head and laid back down, falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.


End file.
